Vengeance
by R et K always
Summary: Kate aime Castle plus que tout on le sait...Mais de quoi serait elle capable si elle le perdait ?
Hello, ça va ?

ça faisait un moment que je voulais tuer un personnage ^^' c'est chose faites.

Merci à Océane pour sa correction et ses avis à chacun de mes délires xD 3

Sur ceux bonne lecture :)

Kate est capitaine et y mention de Locksat, mais pas de Spoliers sur la S8 ;)

* * *

Arrivé devant le vieux bâtiment abandonné,le lieutenant Esposito freina brusquement espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard, qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtise.

Son partenaire lui était déjà hors de la voiture, se précipitant vers l'immense bâtisse en briques rouges tandis que les même pensées que son partenaire lui traversaient l'esprit.

Derrière lui il entendait les renforts se mettre en place, alors que les chefs de groupes leurs criaient leurs ordres. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais sans doute de se déployer autour du bâtiment et de sécuriser toutes les issues. Gates avait été claire seul lui et Esposito avaient le droit de pénétrer dans le bâtiment s'ils ne voulaient pas que ça se finisse en bain de sang.

Kévin s'adossa à ce qui des années plutôt avait du être une porte, jetant un coup d'œil au traceur GPS dans sa main. Le signal du portable de Kate était toujours là, clignotant rapidement, indiquant qu'ils était arrivées à destination. Il releva les yeux vers Javier et lui fit un signe de tête, trois secondes plus tard arme au point ils pénètreraient dans l'immeuble et s'avancèrent vers la cage d'escalier. Arrivés là ils allaient se séparer pour partir chacun d'un côté quand ils entendirent la voix de leur supérieure en provenance des caves. Sans même se concerter sachant très bien que l'autre savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, ils descendirent la volée de marche le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Guidés par les éclats de voix de la jeune femme ils bifurquèrent à gauche. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait mais ils pouvaient sentir tout la colère qui habitait sa voix .

Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures, ils arrivèrent dans un immense espace. Dont les quelques fenêtres sales en haut des murs, ne laissaient pénétrer que très peu de lumière. La zone de stockage de l'entreprise, qui était jadis installée, au troisième étage de l'immeuble, selon les plans qu'ils avaient consultés avant de partir.

En plein milieu de la pièce, Kate arme au poing visait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année menotté à un piller. Suppliant qu'on le libère

Doucement ils approchèrent alors que le jeune femme se remettait à hurler.

\- La ferme, j'ai dit ! Tu vas la fermer oui ! Siffla-t-elle.

Derrière elle les deux partenaires se jetèrent un regard horrifié. L'homme avait reçut de nombreux coup au visage et au corps, son bras droit formait un angle bizarre, et une seule de ses jambes semblait encore capable de le porter il se serait sans doute déjà effondré au sol s'il n'était pas retenu par les liens dans son dos.

-Kate ? Souffla doucement Esposito tandis que l'homme se remettait à supplier.

La capitaine sursauta et se retourna la détente de son Glock toujours pressé.

\- Sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement !

\- Non, Kate on ne va pas sortir, on va pas te laisser gâcher ta vie.

\- Gâcher ma vie ? Mais je n'ai plus de vie ! Plus de puis 9 semaines maintenant, tu ne l'as pas encore compris Esposito ?! Cracha-t-elle

Elle tremblait de rage et de douleur et des tâches de sang maculait ses vêtements, ses mains et ses cheveux courts. Mais, ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de l'homme derrière la jeune femme.

\- Kate. Tenta une nouvelle fois l'hispanique.

-Je vous ait dit de sortir, vous devez m'obéir je suis toujours votre capitaine !

\- S'il t'e plait Beckett pose ton arme.

\- NON ! Je vais le tuer c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

\- Ne fait pas ça, Beckett. Castle ne voudrait pas que tu fasse ça...

Le nom de son mari fit frissonner la détective. Elle tira une balle entre les deux hommes visant le mur derrière eux. La balle ne les avait pas touché mais ils avaient sentit son mouvement. Ils savaient qu'elle ne leur tireraient pas dessus mais reculèrent malgré tout.

\- Ta geule, Javier ! Tu ne sait rien, tu as pas le droit de parler pour lui.

L'Irlandais ne voulant pas que ça dégénère encore plus posa sa main sur le bras de son partenaire lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il prenait le relais. Sans un mot Espo recula de quelques pas. Laissant la place à Ryan. Priant pour que Lanie qui était en train d'être ramenée depuis une scène de crime, à l'autre bout de la ville arrive le plus rapidement possible.

\- Kate ? Murmura Kévin. Regarde moi si il te plaît.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Donne moi ton arme je t'en prie. Fit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Elle secoua la tête, lui répondant que non.

\- Ne le tue pas, si tu fait ça il aura gagné. Il sera mort, ne sentira plus rien mais pour toi ça ne changera rien, ce sera toujours aussi douloureux. On le fera avouer je te le promet et ensuite on le mettra en taule où on lui fera vivre un enfer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais ne presse pas cette détente. Fais le pour lui !

Il vit la jeune femme trembler et le doute dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Kate, je t'en supplie donne moi ton arme, laisse nous le lui faire payer pour le reste de sa vie.

La jeune flic hésita encore quelques secondes puis tout doucement baissa son bras qui tenait l'arme et la tendit à l'irlandais. Soulagé Ryan approcha lentement la paume tendue. Mais au moment où il allait la saisir, un rayon de soleil traversa le carreau brisé d'une fenêtre faisant briller l'anneau doré au doigt de Kate.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, sur cet éclat de lumière.

Et avant que l'un des deux partenaires ne puissent réagir, elle se retourna brusquement et tira deux balles qui atteignirent l'homme en pleine tête et au coeur. Il se cambra en arrière contre le pilier, avant de s'effondré la tête en bas inerte. Seulement retenu par ses menottes alors que les deux tâches, sur sa poitrine et son front s'élargissaient rapidement.

Kate elle, lâcha son arme, pour saisir la chaine autour de son cou et se laissa tombé sur les genoux, secouée par les pleurs. Serrant de toutes ses forces dans sa main droite l'alliance de Rick. La seul chose qui lui restait désormais de l'écrivain, de son mari.

Derrière elle, Lanie pénétra en courant dans la salle suivit par LT qui avait été la chercher.

Mais elle ne réagit pas,ne l'entendit pas, elle n'entendais plus rien. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand la métisse l'attira à elle, lui murmurant son prénom ainsi que d'autres paroles dont elle ne compris pas le sens.

Locksat n'était plus , l'homme de sa vie était vengé. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. Et la seule chose, qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Pour toujours.

ALWAYS

* * *

Alors verdict ?

PS : Si un jour je tue Kate ce sera de la faute d'Océane parce qu'elle me l'as demandé :P ;)


End file.
